


From One War to Another

by DragonRedScar



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Also its gonna get a bit dark later on, F/M, It's gonna get a bit wild here lads, Mainly OC driven, So be warned, but enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRedScar/pseuds/DragonRedScar
Summary: Li had a hard life. War, grief and bloodshed had marked him from his early adulthood and he didn't think he's ever be able to move past it. Lost in dark memories and trauma, he never would have guessed that the solution to his problems would come to him so easily...What will save him? The first touches of love, or the call back to fight from a literal god?Ain't no time like the present to figure it out, isn't it?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:   
  
The jungle had once been an oasis of peace. 

Its ground had been a moving carpet of life, insect and plants mingling to form an ever-changing tapestry. Rarely disturbed, its tranquil life had never seen a conflict of such wanton violence and destruction. The soil was soaked in blood, the trees crowned in burning napalm and the silence ripped apart by the bark of machine gun fire, the shouts of panicked officers and the cries of the dying.

"Come on boys! Come on! We’ve gotta take that position and it'll look God-damned better without all these gooks inside, so move yer furry arses!!!"

For the Walker brothers, it had been three years on the field: Ethan and Nicholas Walker were known as some of the fiercest soldiers north of Dien Bien Phu and had brought great honour to their battalion. 

However, fighting on Asian soil held a strange irony for them. As Sino-Zootopian tigers, they’d been subject to the ridicule and insults of mammals who bagged the whole continent, and its inhabitants, as “filthy commies”, to which the two tigers were associated. But on the field of battle, these petty grievances disappeared, and all that was left was to know if they’d be useful soldiers or simply cannon fodder. The brothers were  _ not _ part of the latter category.

To say that they’d been  _ both _ on the field for three years would be factually wrong. Ethan, the youngest, had been the one to set foot on the accursed soil of the already war-torn country three years ago. Nicholas had been shipped off right earlier than that, about five or six years ago. The reason for this is quite simple: Ethan engaged at the earliest age he could -eighteen years old- and Nicholas had already been gone for three years. The latter had in fact begun studying at Zootopia’s Academy of Literate Arts but had felt the “call of duty” when he was twenty and a Zootopian Army official made a presentation at ZALA. He was not alone in this decision, but as of today, he was the only one left. He could have left too, but with the arrival of his little brother, he had a promise to keep and a mission to complete.

“ _ I’ll keep him safe, I swear.” _

  
  


\---------------------------

  
  


The Alpha division of the Zootopian Marines Corps’ 52nd platoon had been sent in a grinding offensive against a Viet-Cong’s position and it was not going well. The enemy was solidly entrenched and the Zootopian soldiers had the cover of but a few trees to protect themselves from the onslaught of lead and fire that was raining down on them. Grenades launched from both sides took away life and limbs like nothing. The shrapnels from mortar fire flew everywhere, claiming the lives of those who had thought themselves safe. The soldiers fell like in a grisly version of a shooting stand, some managing to advance for a few meters before a bullet ended them.

However, there were two who did not fear. Two who advanced, who brought back courage in the heart of their allies and struck fear in those of their enemies. Two who ran, uncaring of the bullets whizzing mere inches from their form, who let out a mighty cry as they emptied the clips of their AR-15. “The Dragons of Beijing” they were called and they were the toughest sons of bitches north of Dien Bien Phu. These brothers were immortal.

Until now.

The Viet-Cong soldier’s position had been previously hidden, but in order to take down the advancing mammals, he had to reveal himself. He fired a single spray of bullets before a stray shot took him down. His aim however, had been true, be it by skill or by luck and Nick foresaw their trajectory in horror.

Ethan however hadn’t seen the danger. It was only when his brother pushed him out of the way that he realized what almost happened to him. Staying low on the ground, he dashed to cover before letting out a shaky breath and turning to his brother. “Thanks Nick, you’ve saved me ag-” 

The words died on his lips as he realized something was very wrong. Nick was not next to him, and when Ethan looked around, he saw him lying on the ground, at the exact same place where he’d been saved. Dread planted its cold claws in Ethan’s gut, and he tried to run towards his brother. The staccato of a machine gun made sure that he remained stuck behind cover. “SHIT! Anybody! We've got a man down! Man down for God's sake!” The sound of boots crushing the forest soil warned him of the arrival of more Zootopian soldiers to his position. “What’s his status?”

Ethan turned to the wolf that just spoke up, Alex Ivanovich, the white-and-grey furred heavy weapon specialist of the Alpha division and answered him. “He took a spray from machine gun fire… he’s not moving but… -he looked back again at his brother- I think he’s playing dead.” Alex started unpacking a mortar with the help of another soldier. “Well, if we don’t hurry, he’s not gonna be simply playin’ it anymore… Derrick! Prepare the ammo, we got a bunker to erase!”

After Alex had finished aiming, Derrick -the other soldier- took out a mortar round and on the wolf’s signal, let it fall in the cannon’s mouth before it fired. They all waited for a handful of seconds before a massive explosion shook the earth. Shaking his head, Alex took a look at what was left of the bunker. “Phew, well… I  _ think _ that was the ammo cache.” Li didn’t wait for the wolf’s smart remark and ran towards his brother’s body. 

He slid down to his knees next to him and started frantically ripping his fatigues apart to get to the wound. Blood gushed out of four clear bullet holes, tinting the ground around red with a growing pool of scarlet. Ethan surveyed the damage with trembling paws. He looked around, crying for help, but the whole division was rushing towards the bunker, determined not to let the enemy recover.  _ “God-fuckin’ DAMNIT!! The blood just won’t stop! I- I- I just need to stabilise him. Yeah, easy peasy. Your turn to save him.” _

While Ethan was pep-talking himself, Nicholas had started to come back to his senses. Bleary eyes opened and the wounded tiger spoke in a whisper. “Ethan… are you- a hacking fit of cough shook his entire body- are you… alright.” The aforementioned plastered a too-bright smile and tried to reassure his brother. “Yeah, never been better. Now, look at me in the eyes, kay? In the eyes, not down, all right? We’re gonna get you out of here -he turned towards the battlefield- MEDIC FOR FUCK’S SAKE!! WE’VE GOT A MAN DOWN!!” 

Nicholas smiled weakly and chuckled. Blood seeped from in between his lips and he grasped his brother’s jacket flap. “Listen… Listen!” When Ethan turned towards him, all of his bravado cracked and fell, and all that was left was a terrified sibling. “D’you remember when… when they came about dad?” Ethan didn’t like where the discussion was going but settled for keeping his brother talking and conscious. “Yeah… of course…” Nicholas looked to a point thousands of miles away, tears forming in his blue eyes. “I can’t believe she’s gonna do it again…” “What do you mean? You’re not gonna do anything, we’re gonna go back, TOGETHER, the both of us. Remember?” 

Ethan held up his palm where a small, x-like scar laid in the middle. “You promised… WE promised… You can’t go back on your word, we DON’T DO THAT! Walkers don’t…” He stopped when Nicholas raised a paw and tried to wipe off the tears that fell from his brother’s eyes. The paw stopped shakily just shy of Ethan’s cheek. “Don’t… don’t forget… You’ve got a name. We all do, don’t- AH! -the shockwave from a neighbouring explosion jolted the two brothers, worsening Nicholas’ condition- aah, shit! Look… at… me…” Ethan complied. “Don’t be afraid, don’t… forget… Xaijian… Li Han…” Nicholas’ paw fell, and the life left the soldier’s eyes. Shaking his head, refusing it, Ethan cradled his brother’s head as tears of unbelief falling down his face. He was shaking.

It felt so cold.

Even as soldiers rushed around them, he hugged his brother tight as an anguished cry tore his throat.

He was alone.


	2. I'm Coming Home

Pain,   
  
It was here, all day long, pounding and gnawing at his open wounds. How much time had it been? Weeks? Months? Years? Time was a fickle thing when one was imprisoned in a dark cell. No, there was only one thing he was sure of.

Sometimes, the unending darkness of his prison would be broken by their entrance. The first time, he had been happy, he’d thought they had come to free him. How wrong he was. They weren’t here to bring him freedom, far from it. They interrogated him, and when he didn’t answer, it began.

You had to give them points for creativity. They rarely used the same methods twice, except, of course, if they saw that it put him through a particular agony. In that case, he had to be prepared, cause it would come back, again, and again, and again...

It never ended. It carried on, and on.

  
Until now.   
  


When the door opened, Li didn’t even bother to open his eyes. What was left of the sliver of hope he’d had, weeks or months ago was gone, leaving nothing but weariness and despair in its wake. His tired mind struggled to piece together his situation. Even the restful embrace of sleep had been taken from him. Should he dare to close his eyes, images of slaughter and pain emerged behind his eyelids, cries of anguish, anger and agony echoed in his ears, and the smell of gunpowder, blood and rotting flesh invaded his nostrils. He’d wake, heaving on an empty stomach, trembling and covered in sweat, only to hear the creak of the cell door opening. 

He found no comfort then either. 

What brought him out of his ever deepening pit of despair and crack open an azure eye was the voice coming from the door’s open square of light. It wasn’t the accented and nasal tone of his tormentor. No, the voice that broke the silence of his dark and damp cell was affected by an accent too.

Zootopian.

“Holy fuck!” The mammal, hidden by the contrast of light behind them, turned back. “Guys! I found one alive! Get a medic over here!!” They walked towards him and crouched by his head. His vision cleared and revealed the worried frown of a red-furred she-wolf. “Can you hear me? What’s your name?” 

With a voice broken from nothing but screaming, Li tried to answer his saviour. “Captain Li-, er, Ethan Walker, 52nd platoon of the ZMC, Alpha division…” He took in a breath made difficult by the multitude of open wounds criss crossing his chest. “Who.. who are you guys?” The she-wolf offered a thin smile as she took in Li’s state. “Infantry 4th Regiment, we took this bunker no later than this morning. The ceasefire will take effect tonight so we’ve been hitting the bastards with everything we have.”

A single tear slowly descended on the tiger’s cheek as he took in another shuddering breath. “Ceasefire?” At this, the she-wolf let through a real, comforting smile. “Yeah, the war’s over, essentially. You’re going home.” 

Li slowly fet unconsciousness embrace him as he took the information in. In slow motion, he saw a group of mammals with bearing red crosses in both helmet and sleeves enter and surround him. As their words slowly got more and more dimmed, he felt a smile grace his features.

_ “Home.” _

_ “I’m coming home mom.” _

————————————

  
  


When Li woke, the cell that had been his entire world for the last four months was gone. In its place stood the blindingly white walls of a hospital room. He blearily looked around him, trying to get a grip on his surroundings. Then, without any warning, he was enveloped by a pair of arms, both strong and frail, striped black and orange and sprinkled with grey. When the initial fight or flight response, which had saved his hide more than once and prompted others to call him paranoid - _ they were DEAD, he was ALIVE, why did he care? _ \- tried to take ahold of him, the smell coming from the fur circling his head froze it in its tracks. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Li voiced up a thought that he desperately hoped was true. “Mom?”

The elderly tiger holding him nodded, lips trembling as she tried to maintain her countenance but could do little more than whisper in her son’s ear hen tears finally ran down her face. “Yes Li, Zhè shì wǒ, wǒ de tiānshǐ. Nǐ huíláile, xiètiānxièdì nǐ huíláile! You’re back! My son is back!” Li finally reciprocated the gesture and held his mother with arms made thin by his captivity. Her purr brought back memories of home, of being safe, and for just a moment, the darkness receded and he could finally breathe again. 

_ “I’m home.” _

_ “I’m finally home.” _

——————————

_ Six months later, Zootopia _

“It is my honor, as Mayor of Zootopia, to honor today these brave soldiers, who fought on distant tides for our country. Please, a round of applause for these exceptional mammals!” Polite clapping filled the grand room where the event was taking place. As one, several ranks of uniformed soldiers, either in the green of the ZA, the navy of the ZN, the gray of the ZAF or the black and white of the ZMC rose. At the forefront, standing right under the nose of the mayor, Li repressed the urge to yawn as the ceremony dragged on. It was nothing more than a press operation for the politician, the number of cameras and flashes going off made sure of that. As for the ones standing behind him, they were nothing more than the ones who had paid for the war, in cold hard cash, and most importantly, had paid for it to  _ carry on _ .

The tiger resisted the urge to scratch at a spot under his collar. It had been long since he’d had to wear a dress uniform, plus it was too small.  _ “I swear, fatigues were much more practical and easier to wear. Practical… for what?”  _ **_A flash, the screams of wounded soldiers, the sight of a pig trying to put his guts back into his body, dazed and unfeeling of the pain._ ** Shuddering, Li tersely shook his head.  _ “Snap out of it! I’m out of here! It’s over now, it’s over…” _

The call of his name shook the tiger out of his thoughts. Mechanically, he advanced towards the podium, stopping a foot in front of the mayor. The mammal was a pudgy pig, rolls of fat spilling out of his white collar and for a split second, Li saw the soldier sitting up against a pile of rubble, looking at him with empty, empty eyes. He cast the image away and looked right at the mayor. The latter had been babbling about something while pinning a mountain of medals on his vest. Finally, he stepped away and smiled a row of too bright teeth while motioning for Li to stand next to him. Mechanically, the latter straightened up and looked right ahead, forcing a smile on his features while the flashes of cameras covered his vision in bright white spots.  _ “It’s almost over, almost over…” _

——————————————

The sun is bright when he steps out of the City Hall, hanging high up in the sky and momentarily hiding the tens of reporters and protesters standing outside the building. Li shook his head, putting his peak cap back on and walking down the flight of stairs leading to the street. His mom and a few of his brothers in arms were waiting for him nearby, he just had to find them among the crowd of mammals. He would have, if an antelope had not jammed a microphone under his nose. 

“Gabriel Hornster, Zootopian Herald! Are you Captain Ethan Walker? The one who was tortured?!” Li felt a growl build up in the back of his throat. Through clenched teeth, he answered the reporter. “My name is Li-Han Walker, not Ethan, and yes, I am.” Seemingly unbothered by the tone of the veteran in front of him, the reporter carried on. “Do you believe the claims of the Zootopian high command that the conflict was a total victory for the country?! And that civilian casualties were the doing of Viet-Cong irregulars?!” Li blinked, the flashes and the noise going on around him making his heart pound and his hackles rise in a hauntingly familiar way.

“I’m- I- I did not have access to the wider situation across the country when deployed, I have no knowledge of what the final situation was.” With a barely hidden sneer, the journalist got closer to Li. “And what about the civilians? What did you do when deployed?!” Li’s breath quickened, the sounds around him growing in volume. He could feel his heartbeat against his ribs growing irregular. Gulping, he answered the reporter. “I- We, I mean, - _ Blood _ \- The civilians were  _ -Screams. The innocent agonising, their skin burned by napalm. Don’t stop. _ \- I mean, we tried to be as humane with them as we could but - _ Run, shoot, reload, shoot, again and again and again _ \- sometimes we’d have to, to act in self defense and - _ The hut is barely standing, crippled by bullets. Push the door. Enter. Watch what you’ve done. Watch them dead. The children, the elder, the men, the women. All dead. Because of YOU! YOU! YOU!- _

Li blacked out. When he came back to himself, the antelope was sprawled on the floor, a shocked look on his face. The flashes had stopped. There was a deathly silence all around. Li was breathing heavily, eyes wild. “I’m- I’m… I’m sorry…” And he ran. Pushing people out of the way. Ignoring the pitying look of the other veterans, turning his head away when crossing his mother’s eyes, filled with tears. He ran.

He didn’t stop until night had fallen and he felt tears running down his cheeks. Tearing his cap away, he cried out in anguish at the empty park he stood in. He stayed there, until there were no tears left to cry, and nothing left to feel. 

He had to get away. 

Away from here, from the memories, from the looks of anger, hate, pity and sadness.

He had to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooooooooood evening fair people of AO3!
> 
> While this fic had originally been posted on FF.net, I decided to move platforms because I've lately come to prefer AO3 for reading, and prefer it all around for its infrastructure. 
> 
> So, while there are a fair few chapters already posted on this story, a good many have to be rewritten and reworked, so updating scheme might be a bit spotty.
> 
> All in all, thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave a review if you want!
> 
> See ya!
> 
> Dragon


End file.
